Dans sa valise, l'amour
by zhouleg
Summary: OS — Angleterre, années 30. La guerre contre Grindelwald fait rage, et Albus Dumbledore a fait appel à quelques personnes en qui il a entièrement confiance pour lui tendre une embuscade. Parmi eux, une élève en septième année, Eveline. Mais aussi le Professeur Scamander et sa valise magique. Le Professeur Scamander et ses yeux naïfs et rêveurs, son sourire, son innocence...


Bonsoir, les couche-tards. Bonjours aux autres. Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire —mais je vais la faire courte. Il y a quoi, deux semaines ? J'ai fait un rêve, et pas n'importe lequel. J'ai rêvé de Newt Scamander, ou Norbert Dragonneau, en français. Si vous ne me suivez pas sur Twitter, vous ne connaissez pas l'étendue de mon amour pour Newt, depuis que j'ai visionné Fantastic Beasts. Enfin... Après ce rêve, donc, j'ai décidé de rédiger cet OS. Il sera, normalement, en deux parties. Je vous laisse la première pour ce soir... N'hésitez pas à poser votre review-gentille. **Disclaimer :** l'univers et les noms des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste, c'est à moa. **Rating :** M car la suite va chauffer comme l'eau de mes coquillettes actuellement. Enjoy.

—

L'attente devenait insupportable. Il faisait froid, et pourtant la sueur roulait sur les tempes d'Eveline. Dos à dos avec Bert, une douleur sourde commençait à se faire ressentir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à force de rester ainsi, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, assis sur le sol glacé.

Ils attendaient.

Le plan était simple : attendre que les partisans de Grindelwald passent non loin de là où ils étaient cachés, comme on leur avait indiqué les prendre par surprise. Si Grindelwald était avec eux, laisser Dumbledore s'en charger.

Mais l'attente était insupportable.

« —Tu penses qu'ils reviendront dans combien de temps ? souffla la jeune femme à son compagnon.

—J'en sais rien Line. J'espère par trop longtemps, parce que mes cervicales sont en train de subir le martyr. » répondit Bert.

« Chhhhtt »

Le silence retomba, lourd.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine, élèves et professeurs confondus. Seuls quelques étudiants de septième années avaient eu l'autorisation de participer à l'embuscade —c'était évidemment les élèves les plus téméraires, dont Eveline faisait partie. Elle avait emmené Bert à force d'arguments persuasifs et d'yeux doux. Bert était habitué aux imprudences et autres coups de sang de sa sœur jumelle et l'accompagnait souvent dans ses folies, appréciant l'aventure à sa juste valeur. Et puis il était lui-même un jeune sorcier plutôt doué. Mais une mission-suicide pareille, elle avait un peu poussé le bouchon. Grindelwald et ses partisans n'étaient pas vraiment les personnes les plus rigolotes au monde.

Il s'était ainsi retrouvé assis sur des dalles froides du sol d'une vieille église dont le toit avait été détruit quelques décennies auparavant, qui laissait entrevoir un fragment de ciel noir.

Eveline pencha la tête en arrière et perdit ses yeux vairons dans la contemplation des étoiles. Elle clôt les paupières et s'abîma dans des souvenirs colorés…

 _La nuit_ était chaude, Poudlard dormait paisiblement. Eveline ouvrit un œil et retint sa respiration pour pouvoir entendre le silence. Qu'il était doux. D'un brusque coup de pied elle souleva sa couette, attrapa sa baguette —bois de mélèze, ventricule de Dragon, 31 centimètres —, son petit sac et son savant sortilège d'Extension, et bondit hors du lit, de la chambre et enfin du château aussi discrètement qu'elle put. Dans la nuit bleue et sombre, sa chemise de nuit immaculée flottait comme un enchantement nébuleux. Le tissu frôlait l'herbe sèche d'été, et seuls les clapotis du Grand Lac dominait le son de son souffle saccadé. À l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, un délicieux frisson empli d'adrénaline parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Pousser les limites, toujours plus loin._

Le sourire qui décorait ses joues roses s'agrandit dès que les feuilles des arbres se firent si épaisses qu'aucun rayon de lune ne passait plus au travers. Elle s'assit alors à même le sol, plongea sa main dans son sac et en extirpa un paquet de _Camel Blue_ tout froissé. Quand la flamme émise par le bout de sa baguette vint mordre le bout du cylindre de papier et que la fumée se fit un passage vers ses poumons, elle rejeta la tête en arrière _de contentement._

Un bruit soudain leur fit relever la tête. Les Professeur Dumbledore et Pukgie pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avec fracas, ce qui ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Le cœur d'Eveline battait la chamade. Où était-il ?

Le Professeur de Potions, M. Nyne, se leva brusquement et avança à la rencontre de ses collègues.

« —Que s'est-il passé, Albus ? »

Le Professeur de Métamorphose fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne se départit pas de son calme.

—Grindelwald a été prévenu que nous étions là. Ils sont à quelques kilomètres, prêts à nous attaquer. Ils peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Impossible de continuer, Alf. Emmenez les autres avec vous et partez. Je me charge de Grindelwald. Le Professeur Pukgie restera avec moi. Mettez les élèves en sécurité à tous prix. Les emmener était une grave erreur. »

Alf Nyne hocha la tête et se retourna vers le petit groupe qui était resté suspendu aux lèvres du Professeur Dumbledore.

« Allez récupérer vos balais, et partez, deux par deux, à une minute d'intervalle et dans des directions opposées. »

Eveline ne put se contenir elle s'en fichait de ce qu'ils allaient penser. Elle devait savoir.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle. Où est Newt ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, y compris Bert qui la dévisagea avec surprise et articula « Newt ?! », les sourcils froncés. Elle détourna son regard des yeux de son frère et soutint celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Une lueur passa furtivement dans les yeux bleus azur une lueur qu'elle ne sut identifier.

« Le Professeur Scamander a été d'un courage inoui, Eveline. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en son sein, violemment.

« Il a décidé, et cette décision lui appartenait, de retarder le plus possible l'arrivée de Grindelwald pour que vous ayez tous le temps de partir. »

Son cœur vola en éclats tandis que le scintillement d'une chevelure blond vénitien éblouit ses souvenirs…


End file.
